


Frank's Tentacles

by SleepyLouG



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, Come Inflation, Mpreg, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27504694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyLouG/pseuds/SleepyLouG
Summary: Frank falls asleep while taking a bath, and a tentacle monster takes advantage.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	Frank's Tentacles

It happened while he was bathing. Frank had had a long day, his feet were sore and his whole body was tired. So he decided to treat himself to a nice hot bath. He was so relaxed that he ended up falling asleep, and so he never realized the two tentacles slowly making its way out of his drain.

The tentacle monster had sensed a viable host for its young, so it had travelled all the way up Frank’s plumbing just to get to him. Two of its tentacles slinked out of the drain and slid up Frank’s leg until it reached its goal. Without hesitation, one of the tentacle plunged into his folds, slowly inching towards Frank’s cervix. The other enveloped Frank’s cock and began to massage it.

Frank groaned in his sleep as the tentacles went to work. His cock went hard immediately as the tentacle that was sucking him off played with him. It injected a chemical into of his length, which travelled down to his balls. The chemical would trigger an over-production of cum, since the tentacle would need plenty of it in order to convert it for the tentacle monster’s purpose.

His balls swelled as the production of cum was underway, growing to the size of oranges. Frank’s whole body was now feeling overwhelmed and turned on, but he still did not wake. That suited the tentacle monster just fine. It would probably be best if the host did not wake until it was finished.

Once Frank’s balls had produced enough sperm for the tentacle, it did not take long for the tentacle around his cock to make him cum. When he did, the tentacle was ready, sucking up every drop it could get. It would need it all. Once all of the cum was collected, it released Frank’s cock and got to work. Inside the tentacle, all of the cum began to roll and churn as it underwent further mutations.

Meanwhile, the tentacle within his taint was nearing his cervix. It hit the obstacle, making Frank grunt in his sleep. That tentacle thrust several times, attempting to force its way in. It took a few attempts, but eventually Frank’s cervix gave in, allowing entry to the tentacle. Before depositing its special cargo, the tentacle inspected his womb, rubbing itself along the walls to make sure all was in order. On the outside, if Frank had been awake he would’ve been able to see the tentacle created a significant bulge in his lower stomach.

Once the tentacle inside his womb was satisfied, it began pumping. Multiple round eggs slowly made their way up the tentacle, forcing themselves through Frank’s plush folds and breaching his cervix. One by one they were deposited into his womb, which had to accommodate the great heft of the eggs. From the outside, there was a subtle outline of each of the eggs poking out from his lower belly.

Its job was done, so the tentacle retreated from Frank’s womb, past his cervix and folds, and returned to the drain. Now the other tentacle had a job to do. It had more girth than before, having mutated his cum into larger, more energetic sperm that would be able to fertilize the eggs it had just left inside of Frank.

The thick tentacle forced its way through Frank’s folds, causing him to grunt as his body tried to accommodate such a large object. Thankfully, his cervix still hadn’t recovered from its previous battering, so it took no time at all for the tentacle to force its way through and into his womb.

Once through, it began to release all of Frank’s mutated cum onto the waiting eggs. His womb filled up like a balloon, slowly expanding as more and more cum was pumped into him. He groaned again in his sleep as the energetic sperm swam all over his womb and jostled the eggs around as they tried to fertilize them. Once the tentacle had released all the cum it had, Frank looked nine months pregnant.

The second tentacle, its job now complete as well, also left his body. Before retreating back down the drain, it patted his belly; content with its work. In his sleep, Frank reached up and caressed his burgeoning belly, trying to soothe what was inside.

Meanwhile, inside his womb the large sperm slowly managed to fertilize each and every single egg the tentacle had left Frank. Once they had been fertilized, they continued to float around in the excess cum as each began to develop and grow. These offspring did not need to implant themselves into the walls of Frank’s womb.

Inside the eggs, the clear shape of a small bunch of tentacles could be seen. They grew and grew until there was no longer any space, and so they hatched from the eggs. It was at this moment Frank woke up.

He awoke to crackling sensations in his belly, and gasped in shock when he saw his large stomach before him. The lower half of his body felt abused and tired, and Frank could only wonder what had happened to him.

The skin of his belly rippled as the leftover sperm sloshed around as he tried to sit up and get a better view of his predicament. The tentacle monsters inside his womb continued to grow rapidly, its slithering limbs pressing against the walls. They pushed up on his belly, making it pulse and deform as they moved.

Frank couldn’t help but smile as he caressed his stomach, touching where the tentacles stuck out, and began to hum. The tentacle monster was right. It had chosen the perfect host, and he would look after the offspring until they were ready to be born.


End file.
